Crash Nitro Kart: Dingodile Hypnotized
by DingodileBrainwashed
Summary: Dingodile is hypnotized and brainwashed into working for N. Trance! Can anyone save him from the Master of Hypnotism, or will be be stuck working for N. Trance for the rest of his days?
1. N Trance Hypnotizes Dingodile

"It's finally time..." N. Gin muttered to himself.

For the inhabitants of Cortex's Castle, every night was dark and stormy. It's as if Cortex himself dictated how the weather would behave, acting as the conductor for an orchestra made of maniacs, waving his baton back and forth while creating insane, formless sounds that shunned away his audience. Knowing Cortex, he probably did have a machine that would manipulate the weather to his liking. But that takes away from the fun of the metaphor.

All Dingodile could do to pass the hours was dream up these crazy scenarios in his head. Working in Cortex's Castle wasn't exactly the best way to express his creativity, but he couldn't just walk out and find a new job. He was bound to his assumed creator, Cortex, and defecting had many bad consequences. So to escape his predicament, Dingodile spent most of his time daydreaming, much to the dismay of his boss. He dreamed of escaping Cortex's Castle, and finding a new job doing something he actually enjoyed. At his current place of employment, he is tasked mainly with taking down Crash Bandicoot, Cortex's sworn enemy. But Dingodile didn't feel particularly angry with Crash for defeating Cortex so often. In fact, if he could get paid for it, he would join Crash's side and help him take down Cortex himself. But at this point, Dingodile would take a new job offer from anybody, even somebody with a less-than-stellar reputation.

"Dingodile, flip the switch!" N. Gin screamed at Dingodile.

Dingodile suddenly snapped back to reality. He was in the middle of helping N. Gin with one of his many experiments. He nodded at N. Gin, and reached towards the switch. Before he could activate the switch, however, Tiny slammed open the door, hitting Dingodile and interrupting N. Gin's experiment. In daze, Dingodile looked up to see the giant orange oaf get scolded at by N. Gin. Dingodile chuckled to himself. Tiny was his best friend, the only real company he had at Cortex's Castle. Tiny was the only thing he'd miss if he left. Dingodile often dreamed about the two could revolting together. But he knew Tiny was loyal to Cortex, he would never betray his beloved master and creator.

Dingodile went back to his senses once again, noticing N. Gin freaking out about a bright light overtaking the room. He look to see light leaking through the windows, he felt an upwards sensation, as if he was on a roller coaster. Suddenly, everything was white, and before Dingodile could figure out what was going on, he was out cold.

Dingodile woke up in a pitch black room, a stark contrast to his earlier situation. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't, he was tied to a chair! Where was he? Where were Cortex and the others? Who had done this to him? The sound of metallic footsteps seemed to answer his questions, as a deafening cackle echoed throughout the room.

"Wh-who's there?!" Dingodile whispered quietly.

Bright, green eyes were the only thing Dingodile could make out through the darkness. As he tried to recall anybody with green eyes in hopes of figuring out the identity of his kidnapper, the lights flipped on, revealing none other then N. Trance, the self-proclaimed "Master of Hypnotism". It had been only a few months ago since he had hear about N. Trance. He was in cahoots with N. Tropy, hypnotizing Crash's friends and turning him into his mindless slaves in a vain attempt to finally defeat the mutated marsupial. Terrified by N. Trance's hypnotic ability to turn anybody he wishes into his brainwashed and brain-dead slave, Dingodile stayed as far away as he could from the egg-shaped being of the 5th dimension during his attempted take-over. However, he was now face-to-face with this monstrosity, and being tied up, there was no hope of escape.

"What do you want with me? Do you want to kill me?!" Dingodile shuddered. He had a sneaking suspicion about what N. Trance really wanted to do with him, something he was bone-chillingly terrified of. He held out hope that N. Trance would spare him from this fate. However, what N. Trance said next confirmed his suspicions.

"Dingodile... I've been watching you for a long, long time." N. Trance smiled manically, as if he had just received a present he had been waiting a long time for. "As soon as I arrived from the 5th Dimension and saw you, I knew. It had to be you. But N. Tropy told me I had to use Crash's friends instead..." N. Trance started getting closer to Dingodile, running his metallic finger down his chest. "But now, there's a tournament coming up, a kart racing tournament, right here in Velo's Citadel..." Dingodile had never heard of Velo's Citadel, but he could tell through N. Trance's implications that they were far away from home, and knowing N. Trance, Earth as well.

"The Emperor himself himself hired me to create my own team and race in his circuit against the designated Cortex and Bandicoot teams..." N. Trance continued. "He told me that I could use anybody for my team as long as they weren't assigned to the teams run by Crash and Cortex. And guess what?" N. Trance leaned in to Dingodile''s ear." "You didn't make the cut, so I finally get my prize."

N. Trance back away slowly "You will finally be mine, Dingodile!" Dingodile's eyes widened in terror as pink gas quickly filled the room. He began screaming while trying to break free, holding his breath to avoid inhaling the gas.

"No need to fight it, Dingodile. Your fate is already sealed!" N. Trance shouted gleefully.

He struggled as hard as he could, but he was unable to, and after holding his breath for a solid two minutes, he gave in and inhaled. Suddenly, he became calm. "This feels... this feels... nice..." Dingodile sighed. Everything began to swirl around in his head, as he lost himself in the warm comfort of the pink gas. He began to see colors, dancing around in his head has happy, calming music started to play from the speakers. "I feel... so happy..." Dingodile smiled.

N. Trance slowly walked towards Dingodile. "That's it... lose yourself. Relax, Dingodile. Just relax and forget. Relaaaxxx and forgeeet." Dingodile started to feel happier and happier. He could make out the shape of N. Trance walking towards him. N. Trance's eyes formed into spirals, and Dingodile followed each spiral into the center as they rotated around in N. Trance's glorious eyes. A big smile grew on Dingodile's face that stretched from cheek to cheek. He could feel his memories slipping, everything that he had ever known was being erased. He couldn't remember who created him, who his friends were, what his job was, or anything at all, besides his name. He could almost feel his brain being tugged out of his skull as he smiled with pleasure. Then, N. Trance's reassuring voice re-entered his consciousness.

"It is I, Dingodile. Your master, N. Trance. You will race for me in the galactic circuit. You will obey my every command and remain loyal to me, forever."

The colors in his head formed the shape of N. Trance's body. Of course! Now he remembered! N. Trance, his master and creator, wanted him to race on his team in Emperor Velo's galactic circuit. He had to obey his master's every command, and obeying Trance made him happier than anything in the world. He would beat his competition in every race to please his master. Nothing would stop Dingodile from making N. Trance happy.

"Dingodile, are you there? Are you ok?" N. Trance asked reluctantly. He had been hypnotizing Dingodile for over two hours, longer than he had ever done with any of his prior slaves. He wanted to make sure that his special prize Dingodile wouldn't escape, but he was worried that he might have fried Dingodile's brain in the process.

Dingodile smiled and looked up at N. Trance. He had a silver metal cap on his head with an antenna sticking out from the top, and his eyes had become bright green, with each pupil pointing in a different direction. He looked into N. Trance's eyes with a soulless, brain-dead gaze. "Yes master, I am happy to be your slave." His mouth once again curled into a creepy smile, glowing from cheek to cheek.

N. Trance squealed in delight. He had finally hypnotized and brainwashed Dingodile into being his pet and slave. Dingodile's brain was so shredded and mutated that he would seemingly never escape N. Trance's mind control, and even if he did, he might never be the same. N. Trance reminded himself of this as he hugged his newest creation.

"Now let's go show off the new look, shall we, Dingodile?" N. Trance laughed.

"Yes master!" Dingodile replied with enthusiasm.

The two walked out of the room and made their way into the central stadium. They were on top of a podium, over-looking the entirety of Velo's Colosseum. It was reminiscent of ancient Rome stadium structures, but the atmosphere was other-worldly, with the far reaches of space extending as far as the eye could see. The stands were filled with small green aliens, cheering loudly in anticipation for the galactic circuit. Dingodile was excited to race for his master, and began waving towards the audience with a huge smile going across his face.

N. Trance looked down and smiled. Both Crash Bandicoot's island hut and Cortex's Castle rested on the colosseum floor. As Cortex, Tiny, and N. Gin waddled out of the castle, still dazed by the incapacitating light, the looked up in horror at Dingodile, their old ally, absent mindlessly waving at the audience with bright, green eyes pointing in different directions, now hypnotized and brainwashed into working with one of the most powerful creatures in the galaxy.

To be continued.


	2. An Entranced Dingodile Enters The Race

Dingodile was relaxing in his room, provided by N. Trance, within Velo's Citadel. The walls and floor were lined with the same tan-ish stone that the entire coliseum was built with. The furniture was simple, consisting of a small bed with green, worn out sheets, a lamp that lit only one corner of the room, and a small bathroom, which reeked and obviously wasn't kept. To the ordinary eye, it was an average room. However, to the freshly brainwashed Dingodile, it was astounding. The wall rapidly changed colors, and the furniture was constantly bouncing around. Dingodile would chase the lamp around as it playfully fled and verbally taunted him, but he could never catch it, and often tripped on its power cord, laughing and smiling as he rolled on the floor and hugged himself in happiness.

Of course, everywhere he looked he could see N. Trance's glorious face, speaking to him and making him feel amazing and more relaxed. N. Trance made Dingodile wear ear buds while he wasn't around him, which played an audio tape of N. Trance speaking, hypnotizing Dingodile even further the longer he listened to it. Dingodile slowly paced around the room, watching N. Trance's face appeared every which way as his pupils flailed in different directions throughout the walls. He smiled, wondering if N. Trance's other two slaves felt the same ecstasy he did while obeying their master. The other two slaves, Polar and Pura, were formerly pets of Crash and Coco respectfully before being hypnotized by N. Trance. They wore the same purple helmet that Dingodile did, but they weren't forced to listen to the same audio tape that Dingodile did while N. Trance wasn't around. Dingodile saw the two slaves in their room once. They weren't wandering around and playing like he did. They were simply relaxing, often times rubbing their faces together. Nothing out of the ordinary. Dingodile pitied them, they must have been jealous that they didn't get to listen to the same audio tape as he did.

Soon, N. Trance called in Dingodile. It was time for the first race of the circuit. Dingodile was filled with anticipation. He was more than ready to prove to his beloved master that he was a more than able racer, and planned to please him beyond expectation. The race would take place on Inferno Island, a small beach island, which looped around in a circle and had a dark, empty cave near the end. The place was oddly nostalgic to Dingodile, but he could not recall why.

N. Trance walked out into the center of the citadel with Dingodile. Cortex and Crash's teams had already driven to the island where the race would take place. N. Trance's team would have to be beamed their by Velo himself. Dingodile looked by and saw a large monitor above them in the middle of the coliseum. It provided a live feed of the race to the audience of Velo's Citadel.

N. Trance smiled at Dingodile. "How was the tape I provided you last night? Did it help you... relax?" He smirked maliciously at Dingodile and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes master. It was very pleasing. I love to listen to your voice and see you wherever I look." Dingodile smiled as widely as he could for his master. Though one of his pupils looked upwards and the other one down, he felt as if he had a clear vision of his master, who stood directly next to him.

"Good, good. I will be making another one for you to listen to after this race. There's nothing better than a little mind massage after hard fought race, right Dingodile?" He laughed as his hand ran down Dingodile's face.

"I will fill my mind with nothing but thoughts of obeying you, master." Dingodile enthusiastically repeated from the the tape he had just finished listening to.

"Good, you are coming along splendidly, my dearest companion. Now, let's get in our karts and let Velo beam us to Inferno Island! You're going to do great."

The two entered their karts. Dingodile looked around the arena, smiling at all the excited other-worldly creatures cheering him on. He smiled and waved at the audience with joy as the two racers were beamed out of the arena with a blink of an eye.

Suddenly, Dingodile was in the middle of a formation of eight racers, right at the starting line of Inferno Island. He looked around at the competition and noticed an orange bandicoot. He felt an odd tingling inside of him as he looked on at the cheery marsupial, feeling almost bitter for reasons he couldn't quite put his finger on. His eyes were also drawn towards a man with a large, yellow head, whose forehead was plated with a silver "N". Dingodile did not recognize this man, however, upon laying eyes on him, he felt relieved, as if he had finally escaped some sort of hold over the oddly proportioned human. A loud voice boomed over the speakers, interrupting Dingodile's thoughts.

"Are you ready to race?!" Velo's voice sliced through the sound of the kart's engines, as well as the chirps of the seagulls around them. Dingodile grasped the sides of his karts tightly. He didn't have a steering wheel like the other racers. Instead, the helmet he wore controlled the kart, reading his brain patterns and automatically turning according to his thoughts. Dingodile felt odd about not having a steering wheel, almost as if he had gotten used to using one in the past. However, he knew that couldn't be true, as he had always remembered racing without one under N. Trance's orders.

Velo's encompassing voice once again cut through Dingodile's thoughts. "On your marks... get set.. RACE!" Dingodile pressed on the gas as soon as he could, boosting past the other racers. As soon as the wind hit his body, a new feeling dawned over him. This is where he belonged. He fell into a state of complete zen, perfectly concentrating on the track ahead of him. Though he was zooming along at breakneck speeds, everything to Dingodile was slow and precise. He could clearly see the track in front of him, however, everything else was psychedelic and colorful. Nothing else mattered to him but the winning the race for his master.

Dingodile finished his first lap rather quickly. He realized that he was in first place. He smiled widely and shouted "for my master, N. Trance!" He stood up in his kart and began dancing to taunt the racers behind him. Before he could react, however, he was smacked out of his kart by a rocket. He slowly looked up and looked around, bewildered. He rubbed his head and smiled slightly in confusion. He saw N. Trance race up to him, screaming, "faster, Dingodile! Go faster and win this race!" N. Trance sped back up and passed Dingodile, but before he was out of earshot, he raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Dingodile's eyes widened. The snap of his master's fingers had activated something deep within his brain. His head began beating violently as his eyes started to fill with spirals. A huge smile overtook Dingodile's face and he licked his lips with joy. N. Trance had activated an emergency hypnotic suggestion he planted deep within Dingodile's mind, brainwashing and forcibly molding his brain into the perfect racer. Dingodile leaped into his kart, and with his helmet pulsing electricity at an alarming rate and the head around his helmet becoming veiny, Dingodile took off. He began cackling villainously, as he passed racers left and right. As Dingodile passed his beloved master, N. Trance couldn't help but smile.

It was the final lap, and Dingodile was in third, behind the orange bandicoot and large, mutated tiger creature. He held up a rocket he had saved and tossed it at the bandicoot. He swerved out of the way and managed to avoid it. However, Dingodile had foreseen this, and crashed into the bandicoot, whose tires were already off-tread from avoiding the rocket. The bandicoot span out of control and spiraled into the ocean as Dingodile laughed manically. He looked ahead and saw only the heavily muscled tiger in front of him. His helmet began pulsating electricity even harder, and his kart eventually caught up to the monster. The two were neck and neck, bumping into each other every opportunity he could. Dingodile had his pedal smashed down as hard as he could. He couldn't let his beautiful master down! The two were only several feet away from the finish line. The two bumped into each other one last time, focusing tightly upon the goal. The two crossed the line evenly matched.

"It's a photo finish! Let me examine the footage to see which racer is our victor..." Velo shouted. Tiny and Dingodile stopped and got out of their karts, and the rest of the racers followed as they finished behind them. Dingodile was clenching his fists with anticipation. His head was still pulsing, and his helmet was still fiercely discharging. He had to have won. His master would not have it any other way. Tiny stood next to him, equally as nervous.

"Upon further inspection, it seems our winner..." Dingodile began sweating with excitement. "... is Dingodile from Team Trance!" Dingodile leaped in the air. He had won! He master would be so pleased! N. Trance ran up to Dingodile and hugged him tightly.

"We did it, my dearest slave! We have won!" The two warmly embraced each other.

"Yes master. I hope you are pleased with me, I want nothing more than to serve you and to make you happy..." Dingodile smiled to his master. He could feel the electric pulses from his helmet ease up. Suddenly, each of the racers were beamed up by Velo. Dingodile shut his eyes tightly from the light. When he opened them, he was on a pedestal in the middle of the coliseum. He was on the highest step on the pedestal, with Tiny besides him on a slightly lower step, and the man with a yellow head on an even lower one. He looked around at the crowd shouting his name, and without thinking, began to jump around with excitement, putting his hands on his hips and moving his waist in a circular motion. He was smiling and living it up as the audience continued to cheer him on. He had won the race for his master! He deserved this moment.

Tiny looked up as his former best friend. Though Tiny wasn't too bright, he could definitely tell that something horrible had happened to Dingodile. He racked his brain, trying to come up with something to say to his old pal that might bring him to his senses.

"Dingodile, why you no race with me anymore? Why you so different now?" Tiny muttered tearfully. Dingodile looked down at Tiny. His green, hypnotized pupils, normally pointing in different directions, both looked at Tiny directly. His smile completely disappeared. Tiny's words struck Dingodile's very being. Suddenly, a flash of an old memory raced in Dingodile's now warped and mangled brain.

"T...Tiny?" Dingodile whispered, as the crowd drowned his words in a sea of chants.

N. Trance immediately saw what had happened, and snapped his fingers within earshot of Dingodile. Dingodile felt his helmet pulsating once again. He began grabbing his head in pain, as his eyes once again began pointing different directions and a wide smile went across his face. The brief memory of Tiny had completely vanished.

N. Trance walked over and grabbed Dingodile's hand. Dingodile remained blissfully unaware of what had just happened. "Where are we going, Master?" Dingodile's smile stretched from ear-to-ear.

"Back to my room. Clearly I still have some work to do. You must undergo even deeper hypnosis, even further brainwashing. And you are no longer authorized to talk to that giant tiger. Am I understood?" N. Trance barked.

"Yes master, anything for you." Dingodile grinned. The two walked off into N. Trance's corridor together once again, with the uncertainty of the stars above them shining down on the citadel.


End file.
